It is common for shaft assemblies to require an interconnection between the end of the shaft and another member such as a wheel. There are numerous ways to interconnect the wheel to the shaft depending upon the environment and use. In certain applications, it is of value to have a fastener assembly which can be quickly locked and unlocked and unlocked to facilitate assembly and disassembly of the wheel and shaft. A common type of quarter-turn fastener arrangement is often utilized for this purpose. Most common types of quarter-turn fasteners require a receptacle assembly to be mounted in or on one of the members to be assembled and a stud be positioned in the other of the members so that interengagement of the stud and receptacle results in a locking of the two members together. Providing a separate receptacle part and stud part independent of the two members increases the cost of the fastener assembly, adds to the production time and the assembly time.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to have a quick release fastener assembly which does not require a separate receptacle element but includes the receptacle surfaces utilized for locking purposes on one of the members being fastened. It can be envisioned how assembly and production cost can be reduced in this manner. It should also be kept in mind that the fastener should be of a positive locking type particularly where parts are to be rotated after assembly such as in a wheel and shaft interengagement.